


Aggravation

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Draco knows how to aggravate Hermione but all he wants is for them to want the same thing.





	Aggravation

Draco Malfoy lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. It was something he had been doing a lot of lately. 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep, but this was his only time to scheme. His girlfriend lay fast asleep next to him and a plan was beginning to formulate. He would get her to agree with him if it was the last thing he did. 

Looking at her sleeping, he realised it may very well be the last thing he did. 

\---------------------

“Hermione, Hermione,” came the whisper with a prod in her side.

She groaned and made to swat the irritating person away.

“Hermione, listen to me, Hermione?”

“Go away,” she mumbled.

“No, Hermione… Hermione, listen.”

She couldn’t ignore it any longer; she opened her eyes slightly and looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning.

“What?” She asked harshly, “What could possibly be so important you feel the need to wake me up at two in the morning?”

At the silence that followed she turned to stare into the cool grey eyes of her boyfriend.

He just stared at her before he uttered the words they had been fighting about for the past few weeks again.

“Hermione I want a baby, please can we talk about this?”  
\-------------------------------------

Draco sat in his office at his desk and sighed.

His great idea had flopped spectacularly. Maybe waking up the sleeping lioness hadn’t been his smartest move, but she was driving him crazy with her refusal to even discuss the topic of children with him.

Draco wasn’t going to lie, it’s not like he had always had this desire for children. He hadn’t, in fact a few years ago he would have scoffed at the idea. He had little enthusiasm for bringing a child into this fucked up world they lived in.

He had been dating Hermione Granger for three years, seven months and seventeen days to be exact and it hadn’t been until about three months ago that he had suddenly found the desire to have a child of their own.

Both his best friends Blaise and Theo had had little bundles in the last two months alone. He watched as these two little mites had changed his best friends. Theo’s wife Daphne had given birth to a handsome son and Blaise’s girlfriend a beautiful baby daughter. 

Blaise’s wedding to Luna Lovegood was a few weeks away and Draco felt like he was being left behind. 

He had never been that bothered about conforming or being different to others, in fact for most his life he had revelled in being above others but now all he wanted was what others had.

\--------------------------------------

Hermione stormed into her office. She saw Lavender her assistant shrink back to avoid her as she slammed the door behind her.

Why had he brought up the topic of babies again? She couldn’t understand it. She wasn’t even ready to marry him let alone bring some poor kid into the world.

Hermione could admit it: she was afraid of any commitment, of having anything that meant something to her. Anything someone could use against her and take from her.  
She knew it was irrational, the war had been over for a decade but she was still very aware of the scars it had left behind, both physical and emotional.

It had taken Draco a whole year to finally persuade her to give their relationship a go. She was pleased he had, she was happier than ever before but she couldn’t agree to more.

She wouldn’t. A baby was the last thing she wanted or needed in her life and that was that.

\----------------------------------------

Draco arrived at the front of his home, the home he had attempted to build with Hermione, despite her insistence of keeping her flat. 

He couldn’t understand her sometimes, it was like she couldn’t move on and just live. She always had to have an escape route. Well not this time. He would persuade her once and for all that a baby was what they needed in their lives.

He took a deep breath and walked through into the hallway.

“Hermione?” He shouted.

“I’m in the kitchen,” came her muffled response.

He strode through the hall and found her at the sink washing up. She was so beautiful; he sidled up to her wrapping his arms around her. 

She stiffened before relaxing into him, when he remained silent.

Now he had her.

He started to plant soft kisses on her neck, running along to her ear and back down again.

She sighed in pleasure and relaxed fully into his embrace.

“Hermione,” he whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

She turned to face him and she kissed him fervently.

Soon their kisses turned to molten heat and their clothes were being dropped onto the floor as Draco manoeuvred them to the table.

They bumped softly into the table and Draco was just about to push into her when she nudged him and pulled away.

“Draco, contraception spell?”

“Oh, I, err, thought we could go without it.”

“What?” She said her temper flared.

“Hermione I want a baby, I thought we could leave it up to chance.”

She stared at him as if she didn’t know him, Draco realised that look cut him deeply.

“So you would trick me into having a child Draco? I don’t want one. When will you get that into your thick skull?”

“You just think that you don’t want one Hermione,” he yelled back. “You won’t let yourself live. It took me a year just to get you to agree to a date with me. You have to let the past go.”

“Fuck you Malfoy, you don’t know anything.”

“I know a lot more than you think Granger.”

“Well then listen up and maybe you can learn something else… I DON’T WANT A BABY,” she screamed at him, pushing his naked form away and storming from the room.

“YOU ARE SO AGGRAVATING GRANGER,” he yelled after her angered by attitude and himself.

He was left wondering what the hell had happened to his once sweet and mostly amenable girlfriend.

\---------------------------------------

Ginny Potter sat at her kitchen table listening to Draco Malfoy’s woes. 

“Well I can’t say I'm surprised she didn’t take your last attempt too well Draco. That’s a pretty low way to try to persuade her.”

“I know, I know, it was so stupid but she is driving me to desperate measures. She won’t listen, won’t talk about it. It’s like only she is allowed to have an opinion on this and I’m not allowed to disagree.”

“You do realise Draco there may be a pretty big chance that she doesn’t want children ever? If you can’t handle that, then maybe you need to decide what you want from life and whether Hermione can give it to you.”

“She can Gin, I know she can. On our first year anniversary, we got more than a little bit drunk, her more than me and she babbled all night about our future bushy haired blonde children. Merlin she even had names picked out.”

“Well maybe we can scheme a way which isn’t as harsh as yours Draco,” Ginny admonished. “I mean maybe if we get you to babysit Albus or Blaise lets you guys babysit Arietta then it might stir something. I mean it might not work but it’s worth a shot, and it’s the least damaging to your relationship that’s for sure!”

“Ginny, that’s a beautiful idea! Would you be okay with lending me Albus?”

Ginny laughed, “Of course! Harry and I are dying for a night out!”

\----------------------------------------

Hermione sat staring out of her office window. She still couldn’t get her head around the events from last night. 

How Draco could betray her trust in him like that? There were two options for his below the belt move. One he had finally and spectacularly lost the plot or two, which was more realistic, was that he desperately wanted a child.

But at what cost to them?

\---------------------------------------

Draco was nervous. He had asked Hermione whether it would be okay if they babysat Harry’s youngest and Hermione had agreed. Admittedly Draco had laid it on pretty thick. He had made reference to how busy Harry was with being head of the Auror department. He was always busy and would be until every rogue Death Eater was caught. He almost had her thinking it was her idea to babysit. She hadn’t even been suspicious, which he noted was a good thing since they had hardly been on very good speaking terms since his stunt the previous week.

The doorbell rang and he heard voices as Hermione opened the door and let Ginny and Harry in.

He hurried down the hall to greet them.

\------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on their sofa cradling the toddler Albus. He was the child who shared his parent’s traits evenly unlike his siblings. James was the spitting image of his father and Lily was like Ginny. Both of who tonight were having sleepovers with friends. Hermione wondered whether Lily was a little young for a sleepover, but who was she to decide?

She looked over at Draco who she couldn’t help but notice kept giving her sidelong glances when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

This time though she caught him and he had the decency to look embarrassed. “What, Draco? You keep staring at me,” she finally asked.

“You’re a natural you know Hermione?”

“Pish, anyone can sit down and hold a sleeping child Draco.”

“Well, that maybe true but every time you pass him over to me he screams blue murder. Definitely won’t be a Slytherin that one!” He smiled.

She chuckled softly and moved so that she was curled in Draco’s arms, moving Albus so he looked more comfortable.

When he had arrived they had spent their first three hours playing all sorts of games, trying to get him to eat dinner and then attempted bath time. 

Most of his dinner had ended up on the ceiling, most of the bath water on the floor and for some reason hide and seek with a magical two year old wasn’t easy. 

When he had finally worn himself out, he had fallen asleep half on the sofa and half off of it. A frazzled Draco and herself and breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the sofa with him.

“I’m just so scared Draco, I don’t think I could handle it if anyone ever used my children in the way we were used.”

“Hermione, you cannot live life looking back and over your shoulder, otherwise what did we all fight for? We fought for our freedom and for our children’s freedom. Don’t throw that back into the face of everyone who gave their lives so that we the living now could live and rebuild and do everything with our lives that they couldn’t.”

He turned to face her, “I know you’re scared, but I'm scared too. Scared of the next step and whether we will make good parents, whether I can be a better father. I’m scared of a lot of things but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it and give it a try.”

She looked up at him and kissed him gently. “You’re so brave.”

“No Hermione, I’m not, but with you I could be”. He pulled her close again and they snuggled down listening to the little snuffles of the child in their laps.

\--------------------------------

Later that night they were finally able to drag themselves to their bed, having delivered a snoring Albus back to his adoring parents. Parents who had arrived t some ungodly hour to reclaim their son. 

Hermione turned to Draco and said, “Okay, we can try but I will need you to be strong for me when I can’t or when I freak out. But I do want your children Draco, more than anything. I want to live that life I fought for all those years ago. I love you, so yes let’s have a baby.”

\----------------------------------

Nine months later Hermione and Draco had not one baby but two. A beautiful set of twins: Scorpius and Rose Malfoy. Three months after that they married and Hermione Malfoy never looked back.


End file.
